


Don't Be So Dramatic

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Freewood - Freeform, Gay Sex, High School AU, M/M, Public Sex, Ryvin, band closet sex, theater geek!ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is a Senior in high school about to perform the lead in his school play, but terror and insecurities are driving him wild. His boyfriend Gavin is more than happy to help calm him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be So Dramatic

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy hello friends i am here

Opening night.  
  
Opening night.  
  
Opening night.  
  
The same two words ran through Ryan's mind over and over as he paced down the deserted school hallways, lapped around the band room, and repeated it. He'd stayed after school to practice more (he was the lead in the play after all) and had so far only accomplished on stressing himself out an incredible amount. Two more hours until any actors, even crew, would be arriving, he reminded himself for the hundredth time, but he just couldn't seem to focus on his lines.  
  
He paused to study his reflection for a moment in the glass, frowning at it. He was attractive, extremely so, and would likely have gotten the lead role even if he wasn't the best actor in the school (though he was). His bright blue eyes shone with worry and he raked fingers through his admittedly too-fluffy, sandy blond hair; the stylists would slick it back when they arrived. "Fuck." He murmured to himself before turning away to continue pacing. He looped around and slid into the band room, falling dejectedly into a cheap, plastic chair and staring blankly at someone else's sheet music. He sighed loudly, the sound coming out like more of a groan, and pulled out his phone, skimming his contacts to the most familiar number he knew besides his parents.  
  
It had hardly rang once when the other answered it.  
  
"You're panicking, aren't you?"  
  
Ryan blinked dubiously at the phone before pressing it back to his ear. "How'd you know?" He asked and he could almost hear the eyeroll Gavin was likely giving him.  
  
"Ryan, please. We've been dating for nearly a year now, and I know that you are probably sitting there, stressing out over absolutely nothing."   
  
"I just don't know what I'm doing anymore! What if I mess up? What if I forget my lines? What if I lose a prop? What if my mic falls off? What if I lose my voice on my solo? What if-"  
  
"Y'know, you're starting to sound like me, asking all those stupid questions."  
  
"Gav... I'm just really afraid I'm gonna ruin this."  
  
Silence.  
  
"...I'm coming there right now."  
  
Ryan sat up straight, frowning. "What?"  
  
"I said," Ryan could hear shuffling as Gavin no doubt crawled off his bed and began walking towards the door. "That I'm coming over there right now. Get ready to let me into the back band door."  
  
"But it-" He began but the faint click and following quiet told Ryan that Gavin had already hung up, set in his way by stubborn determination. Ryan scrubbed a hand down his face, his brow furrowing because it would be just his luck if he got in trouble because his boyfriend was trespassing. For a second, he thought about calling Gavin back and demanding he didn't come but he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to see his goofy little boyfriend because  _damn_  did he want to.   
  
He always wanted to, ever since he saw the silly now-Junior stroll into the door Sophomore year as a new student, grinning cockily as if he owned the place already with his stupidly long hair and clothes three sizes too big for his twig-sized body. Ryan was a Junior then and he knew assholes when he saw them, but fuck did he find that one attractive. Gavin had practically strutted around, winking at any girl or boy that caught his eye, and Ryan knew for a fact that he'd personally talked at least three people out of pounding the Brit's face in that first day. But honestly, he knew he'd been doomed to love Gavin from the start.  
  
And now here they were, he thought as he heard pounding on the door. He shuffled towards it, a faint smile on his face, and cracked it open ever-so-slightly. The first thing he saw was Gavin's comically big nose peek over, and then that same cocky grin that had captivated Ryan from the start. It brought back memories of the crazy jealousy he'd felt at lunch time where Gavin would go into detail about the date he'd gone on the night before, about his tender encounters with people he never planned to talk to again, and it'd almost made Ryan feel special along with his anger; Gavin got sick of people quickly, leaving them behind unexpectedly and cutting ties as if he'd never known them in the first place, especially if you'd been out with him. But Ryan was still there and every day Gavin would make a point to talk to him, to befriend him, and they even went over to one another's houses to play games and sleep over. Yeah, he never got tired of Ryan, though the older boy had no clue why, but he certainly hadn't complained, and he never would as long as Gavin would have him.   
  
"You alright, luv?" Ryan blinked, focusing on Gavin's face, now one of concern. He noted that, naturally, the Brit was in a shirt that looked like it was at least an extra large size, and it made his form look even skinnier than Ryan knew it was.  
  
"Hm? Yeah. Just... nervous about the play. And now the possibility of getting in trouble because of you, idiot." He nudged the younger boy lovingly and Gavin beamed.  
  
"Shut up, ya mong. I have an idea!" Without another word, he grabbed Ryan's arm securely, dragging the Senior across the band room and into the large closet that stored instruments, the walls lined with small cages to keep them safe. He closed the door behind them, plunging the windowless room into complete darkness.  
  
"I literally cannot see a single thing." Ryan groused, holding his arms out as he took careful steps around the room. "Why are we even in here?" His vision was adjusting, slowly, and he could see the outline of Gavin a couple feet away.  
  
"Just, ah, just trust-Bollocks!" He watched with amusement as Gavin tripped over an instrument case left on the floor and steadied himself carefully, standing in front of the older boy. "Trust me." He finished breathlessly, and Ryan could make out his greenish eyes.  
  
"Don't I always?" Ryan smirked, and Gavin caught the double meaning. Gavin knew Ryan was always terrified that he was going to get ditched any day, and it only made the Brit work harder to show his true devotion to him every day, to show that he was more important and immensely more special than anyone Gavin had ever met, and the only way he was leaving is if he's dragged out, kicking and screaming.  
  
"You're dumb." Gavin teased, hooking his arms around Ryan's neck before leaning in to nip at his lower lip. Ryan's hands snaked around the other's small waist, pulling him forward and deepening the kiss, his tongue darting out to part Gavin's lips and delve deeper and  _man_  he'd never get sick of the way Gavin tasted, the way he always sucked in his breath when Ryan nearly bruised his lips with the intensity of his kiss because he'd be damned if he wasn't going to put his all into kissing the boy he loved, not when his insecurity told him it could be their last.  
  
Gavin moaned quietly, reaching up to tug at the hairs that grazed the other's neck, pulling his head back slightly, and Ryan grunted his approval. The thin man bucked his hips forward, pulling back when Ryan stilled at the action.  
  
"Gavin, we are at school." Ryan warned, but Gavin grinned, ducking forward to suck on the older boy's neck.  
  
"Mmmm I know. How fun would it be to be dirty, right here?" He accentuated his words with silky kisses, nuzzling the crook of Ryan's neck as he ground into him again. Ryan didn't object this time, choosing instead to throw his head back against the bars behind him to expose more sensitive skin. Gavin took the opportunity, biting the flesh just below where he knew his costume would cover the bruising area and soothing it with kitten licks that had Ryan eager to meet Gavin's hips against his, biting his lip to hold back the whines threatening to escape him.  
  
"Fuck, Gavin." Ryan gasped as the Brit turned around to rub his ass against the forming bulge in his pants, resting his head back on the theater boy's shoulder and mouthing at his jaw absently as his hips rotated in little circles. "If this is your idea of relaxing me, I think you're having an adverse effect." He grunted, bucking forward.   
  
"Oh no, luv. I'm not done quite yet." He faced Ryan once again, slender fingers trailing down his body and unbuttoning his pants with swift movements.  
  
"Gavin, we're in school." Ryan repeated in a nervous and hushed tone, his eyes darting to the still-closed door.  
  
"Shh. Stop being such a pussy." Gavin snickered as he dropped to his knees, breathing hot air onto the thin fabric holding Ryan's cock. The older boy's retort was on the tip of his tongue but his brain short-circuited at that and he reverted to keeping his ears on high alert for any foreign noises as Gavin kneaded his palm against the swollen flesh. He licked his lips as fingers wormed under firm elastic, placing feather-light touches to the shaft.  
  
"G-Gavin." Ryan stuttered, his hands automatically fisting into the younger boy's golden-brown hair. Gavin retorted by freeing Ryan's erection completely and wrapping fingers around the base. He ran his palm up slowly, eliciting a low, long whimper from Ryan that sounded like summer encounters and tasted of honey. He swiped a thumb over the sensitive slit, smearing the precum down to where coarse hairs tickled his fingertips before flicking out his tongue to collect some for himself. Ryan was a unique flavor so incredibly indescribable; like the feeling of being swept away by sweet nostalgia, it intoxicated him, stronger than any drug he could ever think to try, and he had known immediately that he was hooked for life.   
  
"I'm addicted." He mumbled hazily as he stroked the older boy and Ryan's grip tightened the tiniest bit, hips jerking into the touch. He locked his lips around the mushroom-shaped head of Ryan's cock, his free hand squeezing his thumb to keep his gag reflex under at least some kind of control as he pressed his tongue flat against the sensitive underside of the Senior's shaft, still stroking what was left unsheathed by his mouth. Ryan moaned above him, muffling himself best he could, and the sounds fueled Gavin forward as he bobbed his head forward and backward, taking in about half of Ryan's length at his deepest.  
  
"Fuck... Fuck, Gavin you're so unfair." Ryan breathed, his eyes watching hungrily, and the Brit pulled off to grin up at him.  
  
"How's that, luv?" He inquired, his tone mischievous and a bit croaky. Ryan coaxed him up, stroking his cheek gently.  
  
"You're just so perfect. It's not fair for me to love you so much." He smiled softly and Gavin's face turned somber, features smoothing as he kissed Ryan slowly, lips moving against one another like water trickles through a stream.   
  
"Take me, Ryan." Gavin whispered against his lips as if the secret was one not even the air around them could carry. Ryan's eyes widened in surprise, but Gavin was oh-so-enticing and he'd be lying if he said the idea of doing something in such a public place wasn't arousing.  
  
"Are you sure? We could get caught." He reasoned, but Gavin was already digging around in his pocket and Ryan could have snorted when the Brit pulled out a condom and a small bottle of lube because it was so totally  _Gavin_  to plan sex with him in the band closet to calm his nerves.  
  
"We won't get caught. Now hush because I'm yours." Gavin rubbed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss, giggling quietly, and Ryan's hands bunched up the fabric of Gavin's shirt before tugging it off completely; maybe it wasn't a smart idea but he wanted to feel all of Gavin, his fingers ghosting over the tanned skin he knew so well.  
  
"How do you want to...?" Ryan trailed off, gesturing around the room and their limited options, and Gavin let out a quiet bark of laughter before just laying down on the floor expectantly, jumping slightly at the cold tile against his back. "Ew, Gav, that floor is so dirty." Ryan scrunched up his nose before knocking Gavin's knees apart and watching the younger undo his jeans hastily.  
  
"Rye, please. I honestly could not care less." Gavin grunted as he squirmed out of his denim confines and discarding them somewhere in the general vicinity of his shirt. His boxers followed next and he slowly lowered his ass onto the ground. "Bloody Hell, it's cold though!" He squealed and Ryan chuckled low and throaty as he slid between the other's legs, their cocks brushing together lazily.  
  
"I tried to warn you."  
  
"Actually, you just warned me about the dirt." Gavin smarted, sneaking a hand under Ryan's shirt to tweak one of his nipples, enjoying the way it perked under his attention. "You said nothing about the temperature." He sighed, tone becoming more breathy as Ryan kissed his chest, hands working to unscrew the lube. He succeeded with a victorious hum against Gavin's skin and squeezed a hefty dollop onto his fingers.  
  
"You ready?" He murmured and felt Gavin nod enthusiastically. The first digit circled his hole slowly, slipping in more with each relaxation of his muscles and freezing when they tightened in quick pulses. He moved it in and out with practiced motions, adding a second only when Gavin was rocking with him. His fingers scissored in little plus sign movements and he soothed the Brit with a suckle to his dusty pink nipple before adding a third and final finger, hooking them. Gavin's eyes fluttered shut as Ryan brushed against his prostate, massaging it sweetly until Gavin was begging under him, writhing impatiently.  
  
"You're beautiful." Ryan whispered against Gavin's ear as he rolled the condom on and properly lubricated himself, the sweet words reverberating through the Brit and making him shiver under the weight they held in them. "So fucking beautiful." He lined himself up and entered with shallow thrusts until he was completely in. He paused there, nibbling on Gavin's earlobe. "Stunning."   
  
"Rye... Ryan." Gavin gasped, his head resting against the other's shoulder, and the words kick-started the older boy. His movements were steady and leisurely, filling Gavin completely as he hooked his arms under the Brit's pits to wrap around his shoulders. He pushed in impossibly deep with each thrust and the pace was so maddeningly slow yet perfectly sweet and Gavin moaned as he moved with him, fluidly, as if it'd somehow been choreographed beforehand.   
  
Gavin pumped at his own cock with Ryan's pace, and heat coiled within him, spreading through his body in a soft burning that could only be kindled by Ryan. "I love you, Ryan. I love you so much. God, I love you so fucking much it  _hurts_ , Ryan, but it only makes me want to love you more!" The words poured from his mouth as the older man fucked him, making the Senior's hips jerk in surprise, upsetting the rhythm for a moment. "I don't ever want this moment to end. I love you, I love you, love you so much, Rye." He continued, repeating his lament over and over as he came with little warning, spilling over his hand. Ryan shuddered, following soon after, pressing several quick, small kisses to Gavin's lips.  
  
They rested for a second before Ryan pulled back, hissing at the change, and tied the condom carefully. Gavin sat up, wrapping his arms around the older man, and smiled comfortably.  
  
"I really do, you know." Gavin spoke thoughtfully, tracing little circles against Ryan's shoulder. "I love you so incredibly much." Ryan turned towards him, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he cupped Gavin's cheek.  
  
"Yeah. I know." And he did with all his heart. He could feel it, like a presence glowing around Gavin that he hadn't noticed before, though he wasn't sure how he missed it. "We should get dressed." He pecked Gavin on the nose and the Brit nodded lazily before trudging to his feet.  
  
"Stupid clothes." Gavin groused as he once again tripped over the same case. Ryan snorted, watching Gavin dress before taking his hand in his, squeezing it lovingly. He peeked out of the room, blinking at the sudden light change, and they quickly scurried out when the coast was proven clear, walking casually down the empty hall. He tossed the condom into a nearby trash bin, taking a second to cover it under papers.  
  
"Y'know, I'm never going to look at that closet the same way again." Gavin remarked, grinning, and Ryan hummed his agreement.  
  
"Yeah, but in a good way."  
  
"It'll make a great story for our kids."  
  
"Oh my God, we are  _not_  telling our kids about us having sex in a closet."  
  
"Hey." Gavin stopped and Ryan turned to face him, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You should marry me." He said simply, enjoying the way it made Ryan's face flush.  
  
"Hmm... Nah."  
  
"Wot?! Ryan Haywood!" Ryan stuck his tongue out before running down the hall, the Brit chasing after him with a squawk. "Ryan you get back here right now!" He pounced, nearly knocking them both over with the force, and Ryan caught him, tickling his sides until he squealed his defeat.  
  
"Yeah, okay. Let's get married. First, though, I'd really like to do this play." He noted as the main doors opened and several students that belonged to stage crew walked in, eyeing Ryan and Gavin curiously.  
  
"Ryan! Good to see you! Makeup time. Go, go, go!" A fiery girl named Barbara automatically began trying to herd Ryan away. "Oh, hi Gavin!"  
  
"He'll be there in a second, Barb." Gavin dismissed and she nodded, disappearing into the prep room with the others.  
  
"Hey." Gavin cooed once they were alone again, and Ryan looked at him with nervous eyes. "You're going to be incredible, you hear me? This role was made for you to play it. And I'll be out there, watching you, so proud of my weird theater boyfriend."  
  
"Says the kid with hippie hair." Ryan teased back, laughing at Gavin's indignant expression. "Totally cute hippie hair, of course." He defended, relishing in the pleased kiss he was rewarded.  
  
"Now get in there and gussy up, ya pleb." Gavin swatted his ass as Ryan turned to enter the room, smirking.   
  
"Gav?" The Brit craned his neck to face him, a knowing look on his face. "Thanks."  
  
Gavin dismissed him with a hand, strolling away towards the cafeteria. "Don't think I'm not expecting a nice dinner after the show, Ryan Haywood."   
  
Ryan chuckled to himself as he was waved in by Barbara, sparing a final glance at the corner Gavin had disappeared behind.   
  
Yeah, this was definitely love.

**Author's Note:**

> Loved this shit? Hated it more than your nOTP? tell me why, tell me where i fucked up, i wanna hear it all! leave me comments and/or kudos, reading comments good and bad really brighten up my shitty little day ;)
> 
> Good artist? Bad artist? Never drawn? Make fanart anyways! I will cry. But happily. But I will seriously cry.


End file.
